<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Went Like This by castielcampbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431212">It Went Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcampbell/pseuds/castielcampbell'>castielcampbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Green Creek OC's, Happy Ending tho, Mentions of Murder, Suicide mention, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcampbell/pseuds/castielcampbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot set after the events of BrotherSong.</p><p>Namely, what exactly does Joe do now that he's no longer Alpha of All. And what happens when three little girls show up and need help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Went Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one shot.  I'm not good at fanfiction... usually cos I don't finish them... and I finished this one... and I hate the ending... I legit didn't know how to end it... so i just kinda...ended it.</p><p>Lemme know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It went like this…</p><p>With Will gone there was no one to take care of the Hotel.</p><p>With Joe no longer the Alpha of All, or and Alpha at all… he was at loose ends.</p><p>It was Gavin who brought it up at Sunday dinner.</p><p>“Why not manage the Hotel… Turn it into Hostel. Maybe half and half. Hostel for Omega’s that find their way here. Hotel for travelers...you’re good with people.” He added with a shrug. “They still come to you for advice.”</p><p>It was Elizabeth that suggested he get his reality license. “People are fleeing the bigger cities. Too much drama. We can’t have just any realtor showing homes to anyone around here. Green Creek is not ready for that. And you’ve always been a good people detector. Always asked the right questions. You’ll be able to weed out anyone that could harm us.”</p><p>Ox had nodded encouragingly. </p><p>----</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>Omegas continued to show up looking for their Alpha… find their tether… calm their wolf. Some even settled in Green Creek. They thought the town was crazy. But they didn’t think they’d have it any other way.</p><p>----</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>A new Alpha of All was announced. People in Caswell still tittered and tsked at their pack. But that didn’t stop them from coming to Green Creek to see what it was like, living out in the open, with Humans knowing what was just below the surface.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>Hunters never came to Green Creek. </p><p>Hunters died out.</p><p>With Omega’s having an Alpha and Tether there were no truly feral wolves. Those wolves that went astray were taken care of swiftly by other packs and Alphas.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>Whenever trouble arrived at Green Creeks gates it was taken care of swiftly.</p><p>No one messed with the Pack of Green Creek</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>After all was said and done several of the younger citizens of Green Creek came and asked to be given the bite. Ox was startled… they all were. But after much counseling and many negotiations, several took the bite, the rest decided against it.</p><p>They wanted to make sure that the Bennet pack never died out.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>One day, while Joe was getting ready to start his day at the Hotel/Hostel when three little girls walked up to the desk. Two were on foot, the other, much smaller girl, was carried in the middle girls arms. They were dirty. Their once pretty dresses were smudged with dirt and sweat and twigs from trees. </p><p>He took one look at them and looked up at the door and waited… but no one followed them.</p><p>“Hey… do you need help?” He asked softly.</p><p>The middle girls lip trembled, her pale green eyes glistened with tears. The youngest snuggled closer to her, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. The eldest, her face stern and without contrition, her pale brown eyes; eyes that almost glittered amber in the rays of the new days sun, met his steadily. </p><p>“Mommy told us to run.” She said steadily, her voice only wavering at the very end. “Daddy wasn’t happy… he doesn’t like dogs.”</p><p>Joe jerked back as though physically smacked. Without thinking about it, his eyes flashed orange. And the eldest girl… she couldn’t have been more than eight or nine, her eyes flashed orange.</p><p>He reached for his cellphone discretely as his eyes never wavered from the girls.</p><p>“Where is your mommy?”</p><p>The girls eyes only left his to glance at her sisters before she looked back at him. “She’s gone.” She said softly. “And she took daddy with her.” Her chin whibbled just a little. “To protect us.” She paused. “He won’t hurt us again.”</p><p>Joe felt like all he could do was nod.</p><p>“And she sent you here?” He asked, just to be certain, as he very slowly very cautiously rounded the counter to get a better look at them. He looked them up and down. The smallest one was the only one who had shoes on, the other two were barefoot.</p><p>The second girl nodded. “It’s a secret.” She said softly, as she rocked her body to comfort her baby sister… or maybe herself. “Mommy said that this place is sacred. Said we could be wolves her… not mutts.” She said, not being able to look up from the floor or her baby sister.</p><p>Joe felt a twinge in his heart.</p><p>“And you’re sure you weren’t followed? And no one knows where you were headed?” He said as his phone pinged several times in his hands.</p><p>The eldest girls eyes never wavered from him. When he came around the counter she moved ever so slightly to be between him and the smaller two. <em> Oh oh oh little ones. Your mommy sent you to the right place. </em> He thought to himself as he felt the strands of his pack bonds come to life. </p><p>The eldest girl shook her head defiantly, she lowered her voice so that her sisters might not hear. “Mommy made sure we left before…” Her eyes broke from his before her voice trailed off.</p><p>“Sssh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Your mommy was right. Can you tell me which way you came or where you came from?”</p><p>The girl swallowed thickly. “Mommy said not to talk to anyone but the Bennet pack.” Her eyes widened slightly. “I forgot to ask…”</p><p>He slowly reached out a hand to her. “No no, you were right. I’m part of the Bennet pack. I’m Joe Bennet.” He cocked his head to the side and gave her a warm smile. “And her comes some more of my pack.” He turned his head and first came Robby’s wolf, soft and grey. Then came Gavin’s wolf, larger than Robby’s, larger than even Ox’s. Then came Ox, big and black, his ruby red eyes standing out against his onyx black fur.</p><p>The youngest of the girls gasped first, she leaned away from her sister her hands reaching out for the wolves fearlessly.</p><p>“No, Ingy…”</p><p>It was Gavin that approached the two first, slow and cautious.</p><p>It was something that they had discovered early on. Gavin and Robby were the best with kids, followed by Jessie. But she was in the middle of a school day and couldn’t drop everything. Elizabeth would be there soon, but in human form. Gavin may have never been around kids, but they responded to him the best. Something about him being the size of a small car seemed to speak to children. A wolf that big, bigger than even the biggest Alpha, spoke to their need for a protector.</p><p>“Puppy…” The smallest of the girl, Ingy, cooed.</p><p>Gavin didn’t like being called a dog… it dredged up memories of Elijah that had taken a long time for him to deal with… but when it came to kids that were coming from a bad home… he let it slide. He let the girl grab his muzzle and pet him a little too hard. He walked around them closely, letting his soft fur tickle their noses.</p><p>It didn’t happen often, men or women showing up with children fleeing their human spouses that couldn’t stand the sight of their spouses wolf, or the fact that it had “infected” their offspring… but it happened enough that they had a protocol for it.</p><p>Gavin approached them slowly, his head down, his ears twitching playfully. Robby approached Joe, rubbing up against him before going to the back to shift and dress. Robby had the most experience with kids, he loved him. And that experience radiated off him like a calming glow. Kids felt relaxed around him as if knowing he would never hurt him. They kinda thought it had something to do with those friggen glasses he couldn’t live without.</p><p>Ox approached them last. He sat on his rear and looked at the girl, his eyes flashing red. Her eyes flashed orange and he cocked his head to the side, before shifting before them. </p><p>Robby came around the corner with a robe in his hands and he threw it at Ox. It hit him in the face and Ox chuckled as he slipped it on. It was part of their protocol. Putting them at ease by seeing their easy comradery and Ox’s goofy smile.</p><p>“Hello,” Ox said as he tied his robe together. “I’m Ox Matheson-Bennet. The Alpha of the Bennet pack.”</p><p>The girl stood up straight, trying to flatten out of messy dress. She cleared her throat and said. “I’m Elle,” gestured towards herself “and this is…” she turned to gesture to her sisters and gasped. “Oh no, guys… you can’t…”</p><p>Her sisters weren’t behind her. They were curled up with Gavin, using his massive chest as a bed and were sleeping curled up with each other. Gavin had his head on the floor turned and watching them, his tail lazily wagging against the tiled floor.</p><p>Ox moved to intervene. “It’s okay, Elle. He wouldn’t let them be there if he wasn’t okay with it.” And Gavin absolutely loved it. He never thought he’d get this type of thing. He never, not in a million years, thought that he could have a pack, let alone a family. Big bad wolf. That’s all he thought he would ever be. But these little girls, they had giggled as he had snuffled them; he had been looking for wounds or cuts, there hadn’t been any… not that hadn’t already healed. They hadn’t reared back or trembled. They had put their hands in his fur and oohed and aahed over the softness of his coat. </p><p>When he had laid down they had rested their heads on his side and yawned. They had relaxed against him and let the steady <b> <em>thump thump thump </em> </b>of his heart lull them to sleep. He lived for these tiny moments that he never thought he would get. He lived for them.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this.</p><p>Joe got Elle a change of clothes and let her shower. They had even set up a laptop in the restroom for her with a live stream of them sleeping on Gavin in the waiting room of the hotel. Afterward, Elizabeth showed up with some breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. She even set some bacon aside for Gavin for when the girls woke up. He sent her waves of <em> love love love </em>and it brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this.</p><p>When she finally changed and ate Kelly showed up in his sheriff uniform, flashed his orange eyes, sat next to Ox. and they talked to Elle. Her sisters names were Sasha and Ingrid. Their mothers name was Eleanore and their Fathers name was Theodore Wilkenson. She told them that their father was mean and left bruises on their skin. He was controlling and yelled a lot.</p><p>As they spoke Robby looked up their names on the internet and winced at what he found. Several domestic abuse cases, several visits from protective services. Theodore didn’t seem like he was a good person. </p><p>He looked up the news and found a breaking news story from two days past. A murder-suicide in a small town several miles down the way. From what they could find, the evidence pointed to an abused wife trying to leave her controlling husband and he had shot her in the head, and when he realized what he had done...  he’d set the house on fire and shot himself in the head. The couple had three daughters. There was no information on the children. The officials were working off the assumption that their remains were in the gutted house that had collapsed in on itself after the bodies of the adults had been retrieved. Mark had walked around the counter when he saw Robby’s face and read the story over his shoulder.</p><p>He cursed under his breath and texted an old contact of his. There was no need to inform the officers that the girls had survived. Too many questions. Doctors examinations would follow… nothing good could come of it. It would be better if some long distant cousins showed up in Green Creek needing a place to stay after an accident befell their parents.</p><p>Elle, Sasha, and Ingrid Bennet had a nice ring to it.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this.</p><p>Sasha and Ingrid were too young to understand the enormity of what happened. They were told that their momma passed away and sent them to live with the Bennet’s to keep them safe. Elle understood everything. She cried and cried and cried into Elizabeth’s arms and Elizabeth just held her until she cried herself to sleep.</p><p>They’d explain the truth of the matter when the girls got older. Elle understood that it was for the best. They were just babies. She didn’t understand that she was just a baby too.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this.</p><p>Elle, Sasha, and Ingrid were moved into the main house. Carter and Gavin lived in a house that they had built for them specifically across the street from the blue house. They were surrounded by love and affection and Uncles and Aunties and Cousins. </p><p>Their names were changed, papers were forged, and Elizabeth and the others would help home school them until high school. When Sasha asked her sister how she was supposed to refer to Elizabeth and Mark, her sister said that she was the Auntie and he was their Uncle. The others were their cousins on their mom’s side.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>It didn’t even occur to Elizabeth that their family line would continue until Rico made a joke about how the Bennet line… one way or another… always managed to continue. He hugged her tightly when the tears sprung to her eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>It went like this...</p><p>As the girls grew older Ox helped them with their rights of passage. Helped them find their tether. Helped them during their first transformation. Helped them grow up and up and up.</p><p>--</p><p>It went like this…</p><p>The Bennet pack continued on…</p><p>Because… that’s just what they do...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>